The Potter Twins Chronicles
by blackcatv24
Summary: Harry and his twin brother Aaron fight to get revenge on their family, the headmisters, parent Lily and James potter for their neglet.Dark!Independent!Powerful Harry and brother, HPmany, maybe HPAP,HPLV,HPDM,HPBZ,HPHG
1. The Potters intro

If anyone looked at the Potter family they would see a loving and beautiful wife and a strong and fun loving father and their wonderful son. If you asked anyone what they thought of the Potters most would be envies other proud and happy and thankful to they're saviors family.

You see the Potters were not normal they were wizards and famous wizards at that. Because they are the parents of Max the boy-how-livid. Max Potter was known through out the wizard's world as the only one to live after being hit with the killing curses and known for defending the Dark Lord Voldemort saving them all from his rein. What no one saw was the darker and crueler side of the Potter.

The Only one's to really see through their masks where Harry and Aaron Potter. You see Aaron and Harry saw through the loving and friendly mask their parent wore because they saw their true faces every time the were beaten, yelled at, belittled or hit by their so could '_family_'


	2. The twins

OK this is where the story really kicks off, but its mostly just info about the stories background soo please don't be to mad.

Also I do not own harry Potter

Harry slowly moved his body trying to see what had been broken this time because of his loving '_father_'. A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth when all he could feel was a broken wrist, and some cuts and bruises which he was thankful for. Slowly Harry began the painful journey he knew he had to take to get back to his room.

As much as he would love to just lie down on the cold floor and cry he knew he had someone waiting for him; his twin Aaron.

As soon as Harry push the door open to his and his brother's room he was quickly pulled into a tight hug which caused him to gasp and start to panic until his brother's scent hit him causing tear and soft sobbing to come from him.

"Are you hurt bad?" Aaron asked softly when Harry's crying had stop, he hated seeing harry hurt, his harry!

"No, not to bad only a broken wrist and some bruises"

"Good come on lets get some potion in you and then we'll talk ok"

Quickly he drank the potions his brother gave him slightly enjoying the warmth the potion caused, Harry allowed Aaron to pull him into over to the old sofa that laid to the side of the room.

Relaxing in his brother's arms Harry allowed a small smile to touch his face as he laid there allowing the potion to take affect to heal his wrist. Just enjoying this little bit of peace.

"How long have I been down there?" Aaron didn't answer at first just laying his head back before "two day" was whisper. Opening his eyes Aaron looked at wall not looking at Harry. "I was getting worried you should have only been gone a day not this long" "I'm sorry" Harry cried out, he hated seeing he brother angry. "Don't be I know it was because of _James" _Aaron pretty much spit his name

Even thought they were just five Harry knew how much Aaron hated their Family, but their father was hated equally by both of them because he was the main one beating them, hurting them. A sad smile came across Harry's face when he thought how much he had fought with his brother about their so-called family. Now though harry could care less.

You see Harry and Aaron may only be five, but knew how much their family hated and wished they had died when the dark lord had came for max, which they were told every day. What their parent and the world didn't know was they were the ones that had stopped Voldemort. Not that they hadn't try to tell others, they had stopped trying after James had broken Harry's arm and Aaron's leg, they were only three at the time.

Which wasn't all that surprising because Lily and James hated when the twins took attention from their brother and them. What was surprising and strange was that no one noticed that the twins could talk so properly at three and not just bits and pieces of words like other children their age.

You see they were very different even at the age of one their parents could see how different the twins were. They seem to be aware of their surrounding and looked as though they understood others, also how very quite only crying when they were hungry, needed to be changed, or moved away from one another, but James had pushed lily's worries away, telling her that they where just acting on what they saw and a bit shy. Even though Max didn't do anything but cry at the age of one.

Another difference was the twins' looks which lily their mother was very jealous and hateful of. Because the twins were to put it simply breath taking beautiful with their black hair that unlike their father and younger brother's wild hair theirs was straight and long that touch their back and seem to look like shadows the surround their snow white porcelain skin and brought out their eerie green that seem to glow at times and they only looked more breathe taking when they were next to each other, looking tike a mirror of the other giving off an almost non-human beauty that none of the potter's had not that the twins cared.

Others loved Max because he was the boy-who-livid, their savior but even they knew how plain he looked. Compared to the twin he was almost ugly with his short wild hair so like his father only a reddish brown, brown eyes covered with large round glass, and a slight pudgy face and body; not like the twins' smaller, slim and slightly muscular bodies.

"Come on lets go to the library my wrist is healed" Harry whisper almost sounding reluctant to leave his brother warm embrace.

"Good lets go before the golden boy see your up" knowing that he would quickly tell James, that harry was up and he didn't know if he could contain his self and not curse him right now

They both got up quietly, but quick holding each other's hand, not saying anything until they were safely in the Potter's library. Only then did the relax, after all they were in the library their place of safety. Though they didn't try to kid themselves

they knew if James wanted them to take out his anger on he wouldn't hesitant to beat them right there. But in the library they were in their element. Though they were just five they had already read about half the potter's main library which was saying a lot. Most were priceless books, some even owned and written by Godric Gryffindor. Not that anyone knew they had read so much, less knew that they could read.

Mostly thanks to James always telling anyone that they were pretending to read when asked how, they only five year olds were in a library reading.

"Hey harry want to work on are our potions and charms later" asked Aaron after a hour later of reading

"OK, but what about Lily, James, and the golden boy Max?"

"don't worry they're leaving to some dinner party later" " oh, really then that's good" Harry couldn't help,but to let out a giggle. Harry was just happy to be alone with his brother without worrying about being yelled at. Even through, he couldn't help feeling a bit sad but he quickly pushed that emotion like the others away. Harry was a bit shocked when he flet his brother's arms around him, not hearing him so lost in thought

Only to hear "stop feeling so sad other them" from Aaron "I was n.." "Don't lie to me you know it foolish to try to lie to me"

Harry couldn't help but pout a little at himself for forgeting about their twin bound that alouded them to feel each other emotions.

Aaron and harry quickly wiped their faces of emotion when the door opened and lily walked in with a seer on her face. Lily bearly looked at them before her seer deepen "We are leaving to a party not that you need to know, We are not planning to be back until tommorrow do you understand I don't want to come back to any messes caused by you little brats" "Did you hear me" she spat.

"Yes" they both quitely told her

Lily couldn't help but feel a shiver run up her back at the coldness she could feel off them, she hated how so alike they seem even answering in the same sounding voice with the same blank look on their faces. Not take another moment she left.

After another hour of reading they left to get something to eat from the house elves. Soon they finished their sandwiches and juice they thanked them, after all they were the only other living being that were kind to them.

"So to you feel up to Potions?" Aaron asked

"yeah but only the healing potions today OK"

They soon came to one of the secret rooms in the dungeon that they found to used for their potions work. Which harry loved, they may be only five but they knew more then most fourth years in hogwarts. To soon it seem to harry that it was time for them to go to bed, quietly they put back everything and cleaned up. That was one of the thing harry loved about Aaron they didn't have to talk so much to communicate with each other

"come on harry lets go to bed I know you must be tired"

"I am not tir.." But harry soon stop his whining when a rush of dizzyness came over him. He didn't even noticed that Aaron was carrying him until they were at their room's door

"idiot you pushed yourself again, you just woke up from a beaten" Harry knew Aaron was just worrying about him and too angry with him, but he couldn't stop feel bad, like he had let his twin down. "stop" Aaron hissed

Aaron laid harry down on the bed that they shared taking off his shoes and pants before doing the same. He pulled the cover over them to keep them warm. Sighing Aaron laid but and relax feeling Harry's arms around him. Pulling him closer Aaron placed a small kiss on Harry's forehead before whisper his promise to harry that he did every night before he soon fell asleep. Harry smiled before he to whispered his promise to his brother."I will help you brother, I will help make them all suffer"

Please review because this is a first for me and if you want me to fix it you have to tell me ok, but give me a little break and stay with the story it gets better.


End file.
